Un Beso en invierno
by Minako-Akemi
Summary: Hola! este ste es un universo alterno, espero que les guste tanto como a mi, la pareja tendran que descubrirla ' jiji.agradeceria q mandaran reviews con sus comentarios..


Wola!! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, es un one-shot si quieren saber la pareja lean y la descubrirán -

Por cierto esto personajes no me pertenecen T.T aunq me gustaría, bueno ahora si ya los dejo leer

**Un beso de invierno**

Era un frió invierno cuando yo te conocí, fue en una fiesta por la época, vertías un pantalón beige con una camisa de cuello de tortuga azul marino, tu cabello güero alborotado y tus ojos azules inexpresivos, yo te veía desde un rincón.

Esa fiesta estaba yo muy aburrido, con gente que apenas conocía hasta que voltee y te vi con una falda negra y un suéter rojo, me veías pero no te acercabas a mi, veo como alguien se te acerca y me dejas de ver para conversar con el y sonreírle, no lo puedo creer me he puesto celoso.

Alguien llega a platicar conmigo yo gustosa empiezo a platicar con el, es muy agradable me hace reír, y no es feo, al voltear veo q me mira, me pongo roja no lo puedo evitar, esos ojos azules me ponen nerviosa el chico con el que estaba hablando me pregunta si estoy bien yo solo asiento y sigo platicando como si nada

Me vio, y se sonrojo, quizá debería ir a hablar con ella para alejar a ese tipo, cuando me dispongo a caminar alguien me toma del brazo, al voltear veo a mi ex novia que sigue obsesionada conmigo, me sonríe intento irme pero me sujeta mas fuerte y me dice cosas pero no las oigo ya que físicamente estoy ahí pero mi mente esta muy lejos

Después de la platica con Joe fui a servirme algo de tomar ya que hacia bastante calor, cuando voltee creí que ibas a venir junto a mi pero te detuviste creo q fue mi imaginación jaja como alguien como tu se acercaría a alguien como yo cuando llegue a donde estaban las bebidas vi como una chica de ojos color rubí te estaba abrazando, me puse triste pero en cuando vi tu rostro perdido supe que no la estabas ignorando y ella ni en cuenta

¿Dónde estas? Te he perdido de vista, recorro el lugar con mis ojos, alguien tan bella y pura no se puede confundir con nadie¡perfecto! Ya te encontré, estas tomando algo, no sabes como me gastaría estar a tu lado en este instante, veo como sales del lugar pero saliste sin tu abriga, te vas a resfriar, espera estoy preocupado, no lo puedo creer que me has hecho niña yo jamás me preocupo por nada, ni por mi mismo y ¿ahora me preocupo por ti?

He decidido salir, a pesar de que ahí están mis amigos tengo ganas de estar sola y sentir el frió viento en mi rostro para que me traiga a la realidad, en toda la fiesta no he dejado de pensar en ti, pero tu estas con ella, por fin Salí siento el helado viento recorrer mi cuerpo me dieron escalofríos, como s eme ocurre salir sin el abrigo, decido regresar por el pero oh sorpresa la puerta se cerro que haré, bueno creo que me tendré que esperar a que alguien salga

Ya ha pasado un rato y no regresas, me tienes muy preocupado, te habrá pasado algo, te habrás congelado, alguien te habrá hecho algo ¡dios! Xq no regresas, Sora me llama pero estoy muy ocupado buscándote así que la ignoro y voy directo a la puerta, oigo sus grito pero no me importan, por fin llegue a la puerta la salir te veo ahí sentada y abrazándote a ti misma intentando darte calor, que linda te ves, me volteas a ver y me dices algo pero no lo entiendo estoy embobado viendo tus ojos

Ya llevo media hora afuera y mis amigos no notan mi ausencia, si tengo amigos así para q quiero enemigos m digo a mi misma y río, me abrazo para intentar darme calo de verdad hacia frío, oigo como alguien abre la puerta, volteo y eras tu, no lo puedo creer me distraigo de tus ojos para ver como se va cerrando la puerta te dijo que la detengas pero no lo haces, me pregunto me habrá oído cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta pareció que salio de su shock y volteo, te digo que no vas a poder abrirla que tiene seguro por dentro y que el timbre no suena me miras extrañado y yo te sonrío

Cuando oigo que algo se cerró volteo y veo que fue la puerta me volteo para abrirla pero me dices que no se puede y que el timbre no sirve, me sonríes, que bella sonrisa decido acercarme a ti xq veo que tus mejillas están coloradas por el frío viento, me acerco a ti y te abrazo intentando darte calor, no se que me hiciste pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti bajo mi mirada para verte y veo como tus mejillas están aun mas rojas sonrío para mi mismo, te has sonrojado

En cuanto te dije eso te acercaste a mi y me abrasaste ¡no lo puedo creer! Me sonroje ya que jamás creí tenerlo tan cerca alzo mi rostro y veo q tus ojos me miran con ¿ternura? Me he sonrojado aun mas pero no quiero dejar de ver aquellos ojos azules como el mar profundo, creo q te has sonrojado te sonrío y tu haces lo mismo

Alzas tu rostro y me quedo viendo lo bella que eres, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu todo, me encantas, creo que me he sonrojado pues tu me sonreíste yo te devuelvo la sonrisa, por alguna razón me haces feliz, sin aviso alguno mis ojos se posaron en tus labios me pregunto a q sabrán tengo ganas de probarlos me acerco lentamente a ellos hasta q se junta nuestras respiraciones, cierras los ojos así que decido terminar con aquel espacio que ha quedado, por fin los he probado

Me observas como intentando recordar cada parte de mi, yo empiezo a hacer lo mismo y veo tus labios pálidos por el frió que hace, no puedo dejar de verlos, tengo curiosidad ¿a que sabrán? Y como si me leyeras la mente te acercaste a mi, pensé en alejarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía así que cuando nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, segundos después sentí tus labios sobre los míos ¡me besabas! Poco a poco comencé a corresponderte, me besabas tiernamente como si me demostraras lo que sentías por mi, nos separamos ya que nos faltaba el oxigeno

Quería seguir explorando tu boca pero teníamos que respirar así que lentamente me fui separando de ti y me quede observando tus ojos, tu hiciste lo mismo pero algo nos interrumpió, era uno de tus amigos algo te dijo q no escuche pero te agarró del brazo y te llevo lejos de mi te busque en toda la fiesta pero no te encontré, me deprimí por un semana ja nadie jamás había tenido ese efecto en mi y ahora volví con mi ex novia obsesionada ya que necesito olvidar esa fiesta invierno

Llego alguno de mis amigos y me dijo que nos teníamos que ir yo no respondí solo hacia lo que me decían pues yo estaba todavía pensando en aquel beso de invierno, jamás te volví a ver pero me hubiese gustado, se q tu me hubieras hecho muy feliz, ahora tengo un novio el cual se que me quiere mucho pero creo que estoy con el solo por que me recuerda a ti y aquel beso invernal…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: Bueno aquí termina, creo q esta un poco confusa jeje -u gomen pero aun así me gusto y espero que a ustedes también, la pareja es Kari y Matt por si no lo descubrieron, me encantaría que me dejaran reviews con algunos comentarios.


End file.
